1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including fin field effect transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit having, for example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As size and design rules of the semiconductor device continue to become smaller, MOSFETs are increasingly being scaled down. The scale-down of the MOSFETs may cause characteristics of certain semiconductor devices to be degraded. Accordingly, various researches have been conducted to overcome the limitations resulting from high integration of the semiconductor device and to manufacture the semiconductor device with superior performance.